Mapping programs are used in a wide variety of computing devices. For instance, mobile devices typically include mapping and navigation programs providing the user with maps, directions, points of interest, etc. Mapping programs offer convenience over paper maps because they can dynamically render views of map data, from a point of view and at a level of detail chosen by the user.
In addition, recently tablets and other touch sensitive computing devices have been designed to receive ink inputs from styluses interacting with touchscreens or other input devices to add notes or otherwise mark-up media content. For example, a user may grip a stylus, contact a touchscreen with the stylus, and make writing motions. A software program, such as an application programming interface of an operating system, may capture the motion of the stylus, group the motions of the stylus into groups of strokes, and store the result as virtual ink. The virtual ink may be rendered on the touchscreen beneath the stylus as the user is moving the stylus, thereby giving the look and feel of natural writing. Further, the stored ink may be recalled and displayed at a later time. In other examples, a finger or mouse may be used instead of a stylus to write virtual ink.
While virtual ink offers the look, feel, and convenience of a natural writing motion, most application programs designed to handle virtual ink inputs offer static writing surfaces, such as an electronic notepad, whiteboard, etc. Programs that dynamically render views of data, such as mapping programs, are not equipped to adequately handle virtual ink. As a result, users wanting to annotate maps using virtual ink in such mapping programs may find themselves frustrated.